


Не все вороны черные

by NecRomantica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Romance, non-con of not main charachter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Галра считают нового надзирателя слабаком. А если так — у Чемпиона есть шанс





	Не все вороны черные

«Надзиратель», — говорят одни.

«Слабак, — смеются другие. — Уже вторую неделю здесь, а ни разу даже не пришел посмотреть бои».

«Может, сразиться с ним? Как думаешь, Заркон назначит меня надзирателем, если этот случайно сдохнет?»

Из обрывков разговоров Широ выносит главное: надзиратель. Которого галра считают слабаком. А если так — у Чемпиона есть шанс.

«Победа или смерть!», кричат галра перед началом каждого нового боя. «Победа или смерть», думает Широ, когда отбирает меч у охранника, собравшегося отвести его на арену. Пронзает грудь раньше, чем тот успевает вскрикнуть, тут же перерезает горло замешкавшемуся второму, прячет тела в камере. Их найдут быстро, но Широ знает, что не вернется сюда. При любом исходе.

Схему передвижения часовых он выучил наизусть, звук их шагов — немногое, что нарушает тишину в те часы, которые он проводит в камере. Где в этой космической тюрьме покои надзирателя, Широ тоже успел выяснить, пока охранники думали, что заключенным нет дела до их болтовни. Поэтому задача проста: перебегать с палубы на палубу, стараясь не попасться никому на глаза.

План больше похож на отсутствие плана, его главная ценность в том, что он — единственная за долгое время неиллюзорная возможность вырваться на свободу. Но любой, даже самый безумный план может сработать, если к нему прибавится капелька удачи. И Широ везет. В отсеке, ведущем в заветные покои, нет часовых и всего одна дверь. Странно, этот слабак-надзиратель не окружил себя дюжиной часовых, учитывая, что половина здешних зевак всерьез метит на его место. Все подозрительно похоже на засаду, но Широ достаточно изучил галра, чтобы знать — способности предвидеть будущее у них нет, иначе он бы погиб еще в бою с Майзаксом. А значит, надзиратель или беспечно самоуверен, или непростительно глуп. И то, и другое Широ только на руку.

Предвкушение жгучим клубком сворачивается в животе, заставляет кипеть кровь. Он открывает дверь резким толчком, прыгает сразу в середину помещения, крепко сжимая эфес в руках.

Надзиратель реагирует мгновенно — становится напротив, выставив меч перед собой, но держится на расстоянии. Он выше и крепче — как и любой галра, но при этом другой: светлее, стройнее, с копной белых как снег волос и странным блеском в глазах. Боится, думает Широ, а потом надзиратель улыбается ему. Не как слабак. Как победитель.

Широ не позволяет себе ни секунды промедления, атакует первым, целясь в открытую шею надзирателя. Тот легко уходит от удара, отбивает следующий и нападает сам. Слишком умело, слишком стремительно. Широ защищается, от звона сталкивающихся лезвий гудит в ушах, руки быстро слабеют, и Широ ловит себя на неуместно-смешной мысли о том, как просчитались недоумки, решившие, что расправиться с этим парнем не составит труда. Впрочем, он ведь повелся. Еще один недоумок.

Это самое нелепое, что может прийти в голову перед смертью, но больше Широ не успевает ни о чем подумать. Мощный удар в грудь сбивает с ног, вышибает весь воздух из легких, острая боль прошивает виски, и все вокруг погружается в темноту.

***  
Из которой Широ выплывает медленно и с трудом. Голова кружится, как только он садится, перед глазами — туманная пелена, и Широ долго моргает, прежде чем взгляд выцепляет знакомую фигуру из полумрака. Надзиратель сидит, подперев подбородок кулаком, и смотрит… Широ не может разобрать, как. Но на него.

Значит, бой не окончен. Широ пробует встать, только теперь заметив, что, оказывается, лежал на кровати. Он упирается ногами в пол, но комната вокруг кружится с сумасшедшей скоростью. Он должен бороться, напоминает себе Широ, поднимается с усилием, старается держаться ровно. И едва не падает обратно после первого же шага.

— Не нужно резких движений, Чемпион, — неожиданно говорит надзиратель. Голос его звучит слишком спокойно для того, кого только что, пусть и безуспешно, пытались убить. — Отдохни.

— Ты знаешь, кто я? — Широ пробует сделать еще шаг, но все тело слишком тяжелое, и он бессильно опускается на кровать. Бесполезно, все бесполезно, у него даже меча больше нет, а не слишком ясный разум — так себе оружие. — Откуда? Ты ведь не смотришь бои.

— С чего ты взял? — удивленно приподнимает бровь тот и сразу же понимающе улыбается. — А, сплетники. Ну да, пусть считают так и дальше. Не волнуйся, тебя я рассмотрел, Чемпион.

Зрение наконец проясняется, и Широ видит свой меч. На полу, всего в нескольких шагах — если удастся добраться быстро, то можно проверить, всю ли удачу он израсходовал или осталась еще малость. Но тело не слушается, сознание начинает ускользать, едва он встает, и от падения удерживают только чужие руки. Которые хочется немедленно стряхнуть с себя, оттолкнуть подальше — но нет сил.

— И куда ты все идешь? — усмехается надзиратель, его горячее дыхание опаляет щеки. — Ты ведь уже пришел, куда хотел, не так ли?

— Просто убей меня, — устало произносит Широ. Хватит. Хватит издевательств, он сделал ставку и проиграл. А поражение — это конец.

— Зачем? — в голосе надзирателя — искреннее изумление.

— Победа или смерть, — выдыхает Широ.

— Мы не на арене, — тот осторожно опускает его на кровать, и темнота снова окутывает плотным коконом все вокруг.

***  
В следующий раз Широ приходит в себя, больше не чувствуя ни боли, ни слабости. Он неуверенно садится, ощупывает руками тело — нигде нет ран, только грудь слегка ноет при нажатии, так, словно там внушительных размеров синяк. Желание, с которым он прожил весь день — этот ли? — вспыхивает с новой силой, но, осматриваясь, Широ нигде не видит меча. Вообще ничего, чем можно было бы сражаться.

Зато он видит надзирателя и замирает невольно. Тот стоит к нему спиной, голый по пояс, и белые волосы контрастно оттеняют более темные шрамы, рассыпанные по лиловой коже. Их много, куда больше, чем заработал на арене Широ, и разочарование растекается на языке противной горечью — у него никогда не было шансов против такого противника.

— Очнулся? — надзиратель оборачивается. Как он понял? Он что, и спиной видеть умеет? Широ ведь старался не шуметь, но, похоже, вышло не очень.

«Почему я еще жив?», приходит в голову следующим. А через миг надзиратель подходит вплотную, протягивает руку, и Широ тут же отшатывается.

— Не трогай меня!

— Лотор. Я Лотор, — хмыкает тот, демонстративно убирая руку в сторону.

— Ты монстр. Все вы монстры.

— Как пожелаешь.

Широ пользуется шансом, делает выпад, но надзиратель — Лотор — уклоняется. Совсем чуть-чуть, но этого хватает, чтобы кулак Широ лишь слегка коснулся обнаженной кожи — рядом с единственной, уже начавшей подсыхать царапиной, которой, похоже, наградил его Широ.

— Прекрати, — Лотор отступает так, что Широ уже не дотянуться, и смотрит хмуро. Отчаянием тут же затапливает с головой, если до этого где-то в глубине души Широ еще рассчитывал побороться, то теперь понимает — все.

— Убьешь меня? — спрашивает он.

— Зачем мне это, Чемпион? — удивляется Лотор. Опять искренне.

Да что ж за дурацкий вопрос? Понятно же, зачем — Широ пришел в надежде взять этого ублюдка в плен и выторговать себе свободу. И проиграл. Теперь вариантов у него нет — он напал на надзирателя, в камере двое убитых охранников, а его жизнь и так ничего здесь не значила.

— Мы сражались, — говорит он. — Ты победил.

— То есть, я не должен был сопротивляться? Значит, если бы к тебе домой пришел кто-то с мечом, ты бы позволил себя прирезать?

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — не выдерживает Широ. — Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что я готов был тебя убить.

— Понимаю, — кивает Лотор.

— Тогда чего ждешь?

— Пока ты успокоишься и будешь готов составить мне компанию за ужином, Чемпион.

— Ты… — Широ сжимает кулаки и плотно стискивает зубы. Это перебор. — Хочешь поиздеваться. Ладно. Что дальше? Изобьешь меня? Воспользуешься...

— Только не говори, что не скучал по нормальной еде, — словно не слыша, перебивает его Лотор. — Я в курсе, чем тут кормят заключенных, странно, что вы на ногах-то стоите на арене.

Он снова подходит, наклоняется, его лицо оказывается прямо перед Широ. Радужка у него синия, хотя удивляет, что у него вообще есть зрачки, Широ уже привык к пустым желтым глазам галра. И кожа гладкая, словно щетина на ней вообще не растет, светло-лиловая, совсем не такая, как у других.

Широ заставляет себя отвернуться. Красивый монстр — все равно монстр. А этот еще и ведет себя не как прочие — играет на нервах, вынуждает гадать, что же в итоге придется перенести перед неизбежной смертью.

— Если сам не хочешь пачкать руки, отпусти, — говорит он. — Я убил двух охранников, я все равно не жилец.

— Я тебя не держу, — отвечает тот, наконец отстраняясь. — О телах позаботились, другие заключенные вряд ли поняли, что ты сделал. Так что можешь вернуться в камеру. Или все-таки остаться на ужин.

Он отходит в другой конец комнаты, а Широ изумленно моргает, глядя на накрытый на двоих стол.

— Ты знал, что я приду?

— Нет, это был сюрприз. Приятный, — говорит Лотор, усаживаясь за стол. — Я хотел пообщаться с тобой, Чемпион, но не думал, что ты явишься ко мне сам.

— Пообщаться? — хмурится Широ.

— Да. Знаешь, это когда люди разговаривают… за ужином, например. И не пытаются друг друга убить. Кстати, присоединяйся уже.

— Зачем? — Широ неохотно встает и подходит к столу, при виде еды — настоящей, а не тех помоев, что дают заключенным — в животе предательски урчит. — Зачем тебе со мной общаться?

— Я видел, как ты сражаешься. Мне стало интересно, ты настолько кровожаден, потому что безумен, или есть другая причина.

— И что? Удовлетворил свой интерес?

— Я думаю, ты хочешь жить, — говорит Лотор.

Широ не сдерживает усмешки.

— А остальные, по-твоему, хотят умереть? Каждый, кто выходит на арену, хочет жить.

— Ты неправильно понял, Чемпион.

— Широ, — неожиданно говорит Широ. Просто это как-то странно — делить с человеком ужин, знать его имя и не называть свое.

— Широ, — кивает Лотор, его голосом два знакомых с детства слога звучат непривычно, аж до мурашек по коже. — Так вот, Широ, ты сражаешься, потому что хочешь жить, как любой из бойцов. Но сюда пришел именно ты, а не любой из бойцов. Скажу больше, за все время, что существует эта тюрьма, никто даже не попытался сделать то, что сделал ты.

Широ замирает, не донеся вилку до рта. Лотор говорит спокойно, не отрываясь от еды, и Широ отчаянно старается понять, к чему тот клонит, но не выходит. Он должен ощущать себя жертвой, с которой просто развлекаются перед неминуемым концом, но что-то в Лоторе — особенное, не такое, как в остальных галра — вынуждает ловить каждое слово, вертеть в голове, думать над ответом. Словно это и правда обычный разговор.

— Я рискнул, — произносит он. — И это все равно не имело смысла.

— И ты опять не прав, — улыбается Лотор. — Ты нравишься мне. Люблю тех, кто борется до конца. И я могу сделать так, чтобы твоей жизни здесь больше ничего не угрожало.

Галра и милосердие — несовместимые вещи, Широ давно это усвоил. Галра и благотворительность — то, что и вовсе сложно представить. А значит, Лотор все же играет с ним в кошки-мышки. Как предсказуемо.

— Может, ты и освободишь меня, раз я так тебе нравлюсь? — Широ решает подыграть, терять все равно уже нечего.

— Я не император, — пожимает плечами Лотор. — Поэтому предлагаю то, что действительно могу выполнить. Не за «спасибо», разумеется. У всего есть своя цена.

— Я и так твой пленник, — говорит Широ. — Что я могу предложить тебе, чего ты не можешь взять сам?

— Понравился ужин?

— Не меняй тему. Что тебе нужно?

Широ слишком привык, что в нем видят очередную игрушку, скачущую с мечом на потеху толпы. А взгляд Лотора — как пламя, но горящее не снаружи, а внутри, пронизывающее и обжигающее каждый нерв. Широ успел забыть, каково это — когда на тебя так смотрят. И вспоминать о подобном сейчас нестерпимо противно.

— Ты, — произносит Лотор. — Как я уже сказал, ты нравишься мне.

И теперь это «нравишься» звучит так однозначно, так кристально ясно, что волна отвращения поднимается внутри, норовя вытолкнуть обратно все, что Широ недавно съел.

— У меня нет выбора, да? — непроизвольно морщится он.

— У тебя есть выбор.

— Неужели? Вы не слишком-то даете нам выбор, когда приходите и заставляете делать все, что хотите.

Лотор слушает внимательно, но Широ затыкается. Не ему рассказывать надзирателю о том, что происходит прямо у него под носом. Может, бои тот посещает и нечасто, но обо всем, что творится в тюрьме, наверняка знает.

— Мы? — приподнимает бровь Лотор. — Я говорю с тобой сейчас один на один. И какое бы решение ты ни принял, это будет твое решение. Но разве то, что я предлагаю, настолько неприемлемо, когда на кону твоя жизнь, Широ?

Широ думает о сражениях, каждое из которых может стать для него последним. О времени, которого всегда не хватает, чтобы тело восстановилось, а сознание отдохнуло от постоянного страха. И о монстрах — жестоких, безжалостных, убивающих ради забавы, готовых растоптать все, за что пленники цепляются, стремясь сохранить частичку себя.

А потом — о манившем с детства космосе, о гордости, что испытывал, когда стал астронавтом, о Гарнизоне, где его ставили в пример новобранцам. Эти воспоминания — то, что он старательно бережет внутри, то, ради чего он сражается, просто чтобы помнить все это еще один день, и еще. И если Лотор действительно предлагает выбор: умереть, зная, что был героем, что не сломался в ситуации, попасть в которую врагу не пожелаешь, или провести остаток дней, добровольно позволив этому самому врагу пользоваться собой как вздумается, Широ не над чем здесь размышлять.

— Есть жизнь хуже смерти, — отвечает он и задерживает дыхание.

Ждет, что Лотор выйдет из себя, покажет наконец свою чудовищную сущность: Широ был готов к этому с самого начала. И хотя страх все равно клокочет в груди, он знал, на что шел.

— То есть ты отказываешься, я правильно понимаю? — неожиданно улыбается Лотор.

— Да, если тебе так важно это услышать. Я отказываюсь.

— Тогда ты можешь идти. До камеры доберешься без проблем.

Широ не двигается с места. Вот так просто? Лотор не злится, по крайней мере, никак это не показывает. Но наверняка он прикончит Широ, стоит только развернуться, удар в спину не настолько бесчестен для любящих потрепаться о чести галра, после всего, на что Широ довелось насмотреться. И все же...

— Ты правда меня отпускаешь? — неверяще спрашивает Широ.

— Я выразился предельно ясно. Ты принял решение. Я с ним согласился. Ты можешь вернуться в камеру.

— А что ты? Ты ведь неспроста предложил именно это? И теперь так легко смиришься с… — Широ не знает, какое слово подобрать. С одиночеством? Слишком бредово, Лотор ведь может получить кого угодно по щелчку пальцев. Со скукой? Чем-то еще, ради чего стоило прикладывать столько усилий? Именно это не дает покоя и выбивает из колеи. Усилия вместо щелчка пальцев. Зачем?

— Думаю, я обречен на взаимность, — произносит Лотор. — Удачи в завтрашнем бою, Широ.

Он встает и скрывается в соседнем помещении, а его самоуверенный голос продолжает звучать в ушах, словно поставленная на повтор песня. Набравшись храбрости, Широ выскакивает за дверь, и никто не встречает его с мечом наперевес. Обратный путь оказывается чист, как Лотор и обещал. Трупов в камере нет, все так, будто Широ вообще не предпринимал эту дурацкую попытку побега. Только теперь Широ знает галра, который действительно не похож на других, возможно, следующий, кому Лотор сделает подобное предложение, предпочтет жизнь, и для него это не будет побегом из одного ада в другой. Широ же отпустил этот шаттл, позволив ему покинуть орбиту. Больше бежать некуда.

***  
— Пожалуйста, не надо! Я еще могу драться! — доносится из соседней камеры.

Широ невольно сжимает кулаки. Его соседи постоянно меняются, подолгу на арене не задерживается никто. Кто-то гибнет, кто-то теряет силы, и некоторым везет, их быстро отправляют в трудовые лагеря. А кому-то — как этому парнишке, Олласу — достается так, что смерть в бою с гладиатором кажется лучшим исходом.

— Конечно, можешь, — смеется галра. — Ты на ногах-то не стоишь, так что лежи и не рыпайся!

— Нет, нет, не надо!.. — крики Олласа обрываются, словно ему затыкают рот кулаком, и переходят в протяжные болезненные стоны.

За свое пребывание здесь Широ становился невольным свидетелем таких сцен не раз. Галра не просто приходят посмотреть на сражения, галра используют пленников, как им вздумается. Возможно, то, что делают с Олласом, не так страшно, его предшественника — Дрита — охранники просто забили до смерти. Ни за что. Оттачивали удары. У Олласа есть шанс остаться в живых, правда, будет ли нужна ему жизнь после всего — Широ не уверен.

— Эй, хватит уже, моя очередь! — весело говорит другой галра, и Оллас начинает вопить сильнее.

— Перестаньте! — не выдерживает Широ

Он никогда прежде не вмешивался. Но Оллас, парень с планеты, о которой Широ раньше не слышал, до последнего старался сохранять присутствие духа, даже подбадривал других нелепыми шутками, когда их вели на арену. И Широ просто не может молча терпеть то, что делают с Олласом эти ублюдки.

Дверь открывается, и лениво подтягивающий штаны галра вваливается в его камеру.

— Ты что-то вякнул, или мне померещилось? — хмыкает он.

— Перестаньте, — повторяет Широ. — Оставьте его в покое!

Галра хохочет, сгибаясь пополам, долго и противно. Потом выпрямляется и цедит зло:

— Следи за языком, Чемпион. Не будь ты Чемпионом, давно бы лежал кверху задом, как эта агварийская шлюха. Впрочем, для сражений язык и не нужен, может, вырвать тебе его прямо сейчас?

— Попробуй, — Широ принимает стойку. С мечом было бы легче, но галра тоже безоружен, так что шанс побить его есть.

— Не трогай его, Синз, — второй галра встает на пороге камеры. — Заркон не одобрит, если Чемпиона покалечат не в бою.

— Везучий ублюдок, — помолчав, бросает Синз и косится на спутника. — Ты закончил?

— На сегодня да. Идем.

Дверь захлопывается, и Широ бессильно съезжает по стене на пол. Оллас еще долго хнычет, не сдерживаясь, проходящий мимо часовой приказывает ему заткнуться. Широ смотрит на свои по-прежнему сжатые кулаки. На сегодня все, но завтра эти галра вернутся. Или другие. У Олласа нет выбора, и Широ ничего не может с этим поделать. Тупая боль вгрызается в виски вместе с нелепой мыслью — почему Лотор обратил внимание именно на него? Оллас хочет жить не меньше, как и каждый здесь, и может быть, Лотор обошелся бы с ним не настолько жестоко. Может быть.

***  
После боя Широ едва стоит на ногах, он добредает до камеры, то и дело цепляясь за стены. В ушах все еще голосит довольная толпа — Чемпион снова выжил, те, кто делал ставки на него, а не против, орали громче тех, кто крупно проигрался.

Он замирает в дверях камеры, так что охраннику приходится буквально втолкнуть его внутрь. На столе вместо обычного пайка едва ли не королевский обед. И Широ сразу догадывается, чья это инициатива. Но не понимает: прошло несколько дней, неужели Лотор так и не нашел того, кто добровольно согласился стать игрушкой? Или он и не искал?

Все внутри вопит, что нельзя проявлять слабость и принимать подачку, за которую, возможно, придется расплачиваться, но измотанному организму плевать. Если сейчас устроить демонстративную голодовку, завтра на арене Широ вообще не сможет двигаться. Поэтому он набрасывается на еду и не успокаивается, пока не подчищает крошки с последней тарелки.

Остаток дня проходит привычно. Олласа не трогают, зато несколько охранников срывают злость за то, что одного из них переводят в какую-то глушь, на другом его соседе — Парре. Того после их ухода сразу забирают в лазарет, Широ слышит, что Парр, скорее всего, не очнется, и злоба внутри борется с глухим отчаянием. Он думает о Земле, которую вряд ли когда-нибудь снова увидит, о звездном небе, любовь к которому в свое время привела его в Гарнизон. О тех, кто остался там, далеко, и, наверное, считают его погибшим. Они почти правы: Широ, конечно, будет бороться до конца, но его конец наступит в этой тюрьме, он не сомневается. А перед ним будут лишь мгновения ужаса, сплошные смерть, кровь и боль.

Широ упускает момент, когда отключается. И сперва кажется, что он все еще спит. А потом Лотор снимает шлем, скрывающий лицо, и белоснежные волосы рассыпаются по плечам, такие яркие в ночной темноте камеры.

— Вижу, мой подарок тебе понравился, — тихо говорит Лотор.

Широ резко садится, трет глаза. Посуды на столе уже нет, Широ так вымотался, что даже не услышал, кто и когда ее забрал.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спрашивает он, невольно отодвигаясь — недалеко, потому что почти сразу вжимается спиной в стену.

— Захотел, — улыбается Лотор, обнажая острые зубы.

— А это? — Широ кивает на стол. — Зачем?

— Ответ «захотел» тебя не устроит, да? Ладно, я решил, Чемпиону стоит лучше питаться, с тем пайком, который тут принято скармливать заключенным, даже поразительно, что ты все еще Чемпион.

— Я не единственный здесь, кто сражается, — выплевывает Широ. — А плохо кормят всех заключенных.

— Но не все из них Чемпионы.

— Конечно, — невольно усмехается Широ. — Важны только те, кто особенно бойко заводит толпу, да? А остальные — расходный материал.

— Тебя волнуют остальные? — Лотор смотрит с интересом.

— А тебе сложно это представить?

— У меня хорошая фантазия, — Лотор неожиданно садится рядом. Широ вжимается в стену, жалея, что не может вплавиться в нее, стать совсем незаметным. — Расскажи, почему.

— Ты серьезно? — хмурится Широ и сразу читает ответ на внимательном лице Лотора. — Ты серьезно. Ну хорошо. Я в одной лодке с ними. То, что для вас — веселье, для нас — постоянные страдания. Общие страдания сближают сильнее, чем общая радость.

— И ты хотел бы, чтобы они страдали меньше?

— Я хотел бы, чтобы они не страдали вообще.

— Я, к сожалению, не император, — усмехается Лотор. — Так что давай говорить о вещах, которые мне по силам.

— А что тебе по силам? Поддерживать своего фаворита?

— Допустим, я могу изменить меню для заключенных, — задумчиво говорит Лотор. — Думаю, убедить Заркона в целесообразности этого решения будет не сложно.

Стена уже не спасает, Широ чувствует, как сгибается тот внутренний стержень, что каким-то образом сохранял в нем присутствие духа. Лотор поймал его, Лотор нашел его слабость, и уж теперь-то заставит Широ заплатить за услугу. Безо всякого выбора. Широ с трудом вздыхает: пойти на унижение ради блага других, конечно, легче, но что-то медленно умирает в нем, словно растение, давно не видевшее воды.

— Значит, так ты понимаешь «взаимность»? — цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— О чем ты?

— О твоей несказанной щедрости. Я все еще буду должен то, чего ты хотел в первый раз, или ты что-то новое придумал?

— А для тебя это по-прежнему неприемлемо, — Лотор не спрашивает, он смотрит с отвратительным пониманием.

— Я по-прежнему пленник.

— И ты уже отказался. А я тебя услышал.

— Тогда к чему весь этот разговор?

— К тому, что я сделаю это. Поменяю меню. Потому что ты прав, — отвечает Лотор, резко поднимаясь. — Хорошие бойцы — не расходный материал.

И уходит. Широ долго смотрит в закрытую дверь, а потом снова трет глаза. Нет, не сон. И хотя далеко не факт, что Лотор выполнит то, о чем сейчас сказал, слабый огонек надежды в груди отказывается гаснуть, сколько бы Широ не повторял себе, что слова любого из галра — пустой звук.

***  
— Это что, мясо? И салат из морепродуктов? Фрукты, я так скучал по вам! — будят Широ радостные голоса соседей.

— Ты слышал, что учудил надзиратель? — бурчит один из охранников, ведущий их на арену. — Теперь у заключенных такой же рацион, как у нас.

— Он свихнулся, — поддакивает другой. — Ставит нас на одну планку с ними?

— Решил, что так повысится выживаемость на арене. А зачем им выживать, когда в любой момент могут прислать замену?

— Не знаю, как вам, а мне уже нравится этот надзиратель, — шепчет Оллас, чтобы охранники не услышали. — Если он еще и девчонок будет присылать каждому, кто выстоит в бою, я ему памятник поставлю, когда выберусь и вернусь на Агвар.

Широ невольно улыбается. Оллас сумел пережить то, что с ним сделали галра, и даже снова начал сражаться. Хотя, скорее всего, это и просто маска, скрывающая настоящие эмоции, но даже такое оказалось бы по силам далеко не каждому. И маска вряд ли выдержит, если подобное повторится, но Широ надеется, что Олласу повезет. Тот заслужил.

Широ видит бодрые лица других знакомых бойцов. И огонек внутри вспыхивает ярким факелом, когда каждый из них побеждает в своих сражениях.

Это — известный механизм манипуляции: чтобы сделать человека счастливым, нужно забрать у него все, а потом вернуть какую-то мелочь. Вроде нормального обеда. Но Широ не хочется думать так. Они заработали эту мелочь неделями страха и боли, литрами пролитого пота и десятками шрамов.

И какое-то время все кажется не таким беспросветным, как прежде. Оллас без конца шутит, едва часовые удаляются от его камеры, остальные тоже осмеливаются разговаривать, и Широ узнает о множестве планет, каждая из которых не похожа на Землю, но он может представить их по тому, с какой нежностью описывают их жители. Он запоминает названия и ловит себя на мысли, что был бы не прочь посетить — если не все, то хотя бы парочку.

Впервые с момента заключения в этой тюрьме он хочет чего-то, кроме спасения, позволяет себе мечтать, как в детстве, когда смотрел на звезды и говорил родителям, что однажды обязательно полетит к ним, окажется близко-близко.

— А еще я хочу стать таким же сильным, как Чемпион! — заявляет Оллас.

— Чемпионом может быть только один! — отвечают из другой камеры.

— Ну, тогда пусть он просто продолжит побеждать. Пока он сражается, я верю, что и у меня хватит сил все это вытерпеть.

— Да, если бы не он, я бы давно перестал надеяться, что это когда-нибудь закончится.

— И я. Ты вдохновляешь нас, Чемпион. Если это слово вообще уместно, учитывая, что нам приходится выносить.

— Я тоже не сдаюсь только благодаря тебе!..

Широ слушает молча. Это так похоже на Гарнизон, где многие признавались ему, что стараются стать лучше, глядя на него, хотят добиться большего, воодушевившись его примером. Только там он находил слова для каждого, кто обращался к нему, и все казалось на удивление простым. Тренируйся, будь увереннее, четче формулируй цель и ты всего добьешься. Здесь это не работает, здесь цель всего одна — выжить. Выжить сегодня, выжить завтра, бездумно продолжать выживать. Широ только старается не умереть, и все равно умудряется стать примером для подражания. Но теперь, когда товарищи по несчастью говорят об этом вслух, он понимает, что будет держаться так долго, сколько сумеет, не сдастся, если это поможет другим не сдаваться тоже.

***  
Все рушится в тот день, когда гладиатор-галра обезглавливает одного из его новых товарищей. Остальные возвращаются в камеры молча, и до самого вечера никто не издает ни звука. Тишина придавливает бетонной плитой — каждый понимает, что на месте новенького мог оказаться любой из них. И больше не хочется обсуждать красоты чужих планет, планы, которым не суждено воплотиться в реальность, и прошлое, отделенное от настоящего стенами этой космической могилы.

— Соскучилась, дырка? — нарушает тишину насмешливый голос, и Широ вскакивает на ноги.

— Отвалите от меня! — кричит Оллас. — Я еще могу сражаться!

— Значит, и подставлять задницу можешь. А нам понравилась твоя задница, — смеется галра. Широ слышит звуки ударов, короткие вскрики Олласа.

— Давай быстро, а то мне уже не терпится, — говорит второй галра.

Широ подходит к двери и бьет по ней кулаком. Оллас тихо всхлипывает, похоже, ему снова зажали рот, а голос галра вдруг раздается совсем рядом:

— Тише, Чемпион, хочешь крови — жди следующего боя.

Тот смотрит в крохотное окошко своими желтыми глазами, и этот цвет никогда еще не казался настолько холодным.

— Отпустите его, — произносит Широ, сцепив зубы.

Сердце бьется где-то в горле, бессильное отчаяние тугим узлом скручивает легкие.

— А не то что? Вышибешь дверь? Ну попробуй, мне даже интересно, хватит ли у тебя сил.

Широ заносит кулак, но не успевает ударить.

— Взять их, — доносится спокойный знакомый голос, и галра вскрикивает.

Широ не видит, что происходит за дверью, только слышит — звуки недолгой борьбы, шорох тела, которое волокут по полу, и низкий женский голос:

— Куда их теперь?

— Сами решайте, — отвечает Лотор. — Но чтобы здесь я их больше не видел.

— Животные, — с презрением произносит женщина, и через мгновение все стихает.

Широ не отходит от двери, это не какое-то особое шестое чувство, он просто отчего-то уверен, что Лотор еще там. Сердце колотится бешено, словно норовит пробить и грудь, и эту стальную преграду. Широ прожигает взглядом стекло, но Лотор так и не подходит к его камере. Успокаивается Широ, только когда слышит его удаляющиеся шаги. Возвращается к койке, садится и смотрит в пол. Он не понимает Лотора. Тот поступает так, что Широ каждый раз остается в недоумении. Потому что галра так не делают. Не испытывают сострадания, не осуждают своих, не обращают внимания, что происходит с заключенными вне арены, вообще не замечают их, только Широ повезло стать Чемпионом и запомниться.

Но Лотор тоже галра. Галра, которого презирают остальные. Это нелепый парадокс, но стоит Широ на секунду допустить, что Лотор и правда может оказаться другим, как мысль отказывается убираться из головы, требует подтверждения. Не словами — они уже были сказаны, и не раз, не делами — их хватает, чтобы зародить сомнение. Чем — Широ не знает, ему просто отчаянно хочется, чтобы в этом полном чудовищ мире оказался тот, кто способен поступать правильно. Не чтобы что-то доказать. Просто потому что не может иначе.

***  
Широ помнит, как хлестала во все стороны кровь, заливая глаза, а сломанный нос болел так, что терпеть было невозможно. Последний удар уже умирающего соперника, от которого Широ не успел увернуться, и вот их уже двое. Двое мертвых бойцов, и ожидаемый финал для Чемпиона.

Умирать страшно. Белая пелена тумана обволакивает пронизывающей до самого нутра прохладой, больше ничего не болит, Широ вообще не чувствует тела. И это куда более жутко, чем видеть нового противника и осознавать, насколько тот сильнее и умелее. Потому что у каждого противника есть слабости, и Широ удавалось находить их до сегодняшнего дня. А смерть — это черта, за которой ничего не видно. За которой может оказаться что угодно — даже то, что будет во много раз хуже вынужденного рабства, изнуряющего боя или унижения. Широ надеялся подольше не узнать, что там.

Но он позволил убить себя.

— И что ты тут делаешь? — этого не должно быть после смерти. Лотор не может находиться там, он — среди живых. Он — какая-то безумная иллюзия, порожденная туманом.

— Я проиграл все, что у меня есть, а этот ублюдок выжил, — говорит кто-то другой. Галра? Снова? — Но если он умрет в лазарете, это ведь будет считаться как то, что он не выжил в бою.

— И ты решил просто добить его? Где твоя честь? Дождись, пока он снова сможет сражаться, и выступи против него.

— Это не вернет мне то, что я потерял. И кто ты такой, чтобы говорить мне о чести?

— Хочешь знать, кто я?

— Мне плевать. Я прикончу его и верну свои деньги. Арена только выиграет, если место Чемпиона займет кто-то другой, он и так прожил слишком долго.

— Ты не сделаешь этого.

— И кто же мне помешает? Ты? Я сражался в десятках боев, я убил сотни таких, как ты… — голос неожиданно обрывается, сменяется странным бульканьем, словно в горло галра неожиданно влили целый кувшин воды, и теперь он захлебывается, тонет на суше.

— Тебе помешает то, что ты слишком много болтаешь.

Белесый туман неожиданно прорезают красные всполохи. Широ бредит. Точно бредит. Значит, за чертой его ждало безумие — то, от чего он пытался сбежать в последние дни своей жизни. Напрасно. Все было напрасно. Кровь — верная подруга безумия, тоже здесь, она смешивается с туманом, стекает, словно капли неестественного красного дождя по стеклу. И Широ видит Лотора. Еще одно создание из его персонального ада. Странно, что он, не Майзакс, не другие гладиаторы. Лотор ведь ни разу не причинил ему боли.

— Вам не обязательно было делать это самому, — снова доносится женский голос.

— Да, мы бы остановили его, — еще один.

— Не важно, — говорит Лотор. — Вы проверили тот список, что я вам дал?

— Да, запрос на перевод их в трудовой лагерь готов, нужна только причина.

— Вот причина, — Лотор смотрит на что-то на полу. — Он проигрался и решил сорвать зло на заключенных, покалечил многих. Мне пришлось применить силу, чтобы остановить его.

Широ едва сдерживает усмешку. Даже после смерти, в плену безумия он думает о других. Тех, для кого трудовой лагерь станет спасением теперь, когда Чемпиона больше нет и некому вселять в них уверенность, что завтрашний день наступит.

— А что с Чемпионом? — снова подает голос невидимая женщина. — Этот был не единственным, многие считают, что хватит какому-то рабу убивать гладиаторов.

— Чемпион — моя забота.

Даже туман не способен скрыть лицо Лотора, когда тот смотрит на Широ в упор. Так близко, что Широ замечает крохотные красные капли на его волосах. И что-то, отдаленно напоминающее восхищение, в синих глазах. Широ видит его из-под полуопущенных век, и безумие отступает, пока он может смотреть на Лотора. Если это действительно то, что останется с ним за чертой на целую вечность, значит Лотор — лучшая часть этой вечности, и Широ хочется сказать ему что-нибудь. Не уходи. Не оставляй меня одного. Не сейчас.

Но в этом аду он лишен права голоса. И поэтому не может закричать, когда темнота как ненасытная черная дыра, затягивает и Лотора, и туман, и все мысли из головы Широ до тех пор, пока не остается только одна она.

***  
Пробуждение далеко не самое лучшее в жизни Широ, но дарит надежду на то, что будут и похуже. Он осматривается и сразу узнает помещение. Только не понимает, как оказался здесь. Тянет руку к лицу, то ощущается как-то непривычно, и останавливает на полпути, услышав знакомый голос:

— Проснулся?

— Я жив, — Широ действительно не слишком в этом уверен. Он помнит бой. И удар, который по всему должен был раскроить ему череп.

— Да, — Лотор подходит к нему, осматривает критически. — Криокапсула тебя подлатала. Кость срослась, но шрам останется.

— Шрам, — Широ все-таки трогает лицо, проводит по полосе непривычно плотной кожи и сжимает губы.

— На вид не так уж ужасно, — произносит Лотор. — Я бы даже сказал, тебе идет.

— Я помню этот удар. Я должен был умереть.

— Никто не знал наверняка, выживешь ты или нет. Но у нас прекрасные технологии восстановления.

Широ вздыхает: и не поспоришь. На Земле после такого ранения он бы точно не отделался одним лишь шрамом.

— Раз меня восстановили, значит, я снова буду сражаться, — не спрашивает — констатирует факт он.

И пытается встать. Лотор ничего не делает, просто смотрит, как у него не получается. А потом отворачивается, принимаясь открывать и просматривать какие-то данные на экранах, и говорит, словно и не к нему обращается:

— Пока не будешь. В таком состоянии ты на арене и минуты не простоишь.

— Мне нужно, — сжимает кулаки Широ.

Он боится представить, как сказалось его отсутствие на остальных. Если все считают, что Чемпион, возможно, погиб, значит, они подавлены. Они не смогут бороться. Они умрут — по-настоящему.

— Нужно погибнуть? — хмыкает Лотор.

— Нужно быть там. Я нужен…

— Они в трудовом лагере, — Лотор поворачивается к нему. — Твои товарищи.

Озарение обрушивается на Широ многотонным космическим кораблем. Слова, которые он принял за бред угасающего сознания, слова, которые он так хотел считать правдой. Они действительно были сказаны?

— Ты отправил их в трудовой лагерь? — переспрашивает Широ.

— Не всех, — отвечает Лотор. — Только тех, у кого было меньше всего шансов продержаться в бою.

— Это… — Широ не знает, что сказать. Спасибо? Это великодушно? Зачем ты это сделал? — Тогда я все равно должен вернуться. Я нужен остальным.

— Ты нужен им живым, — твердо произносит Лотор. — Думаешь, им будет приятно посмотреть, как тебя на самом деле убьют? А именно это произойдет, если ты выйдешь на арену, не восстановившись до конца.

— Их убивают, пока я здесь. Там я, по крайней мере, дам им понять, что не сдался.

— Они уже это знают, — спокойно, как маленькому ребенку, объясняет Лотор. — Все знают, что ты выжил и вернешься на арену. Когда будешь к этому готов. А теперь будь добр, не пытайся сбежать, я все равно тебе не позволю. Просто отдыхай.

Он снова скрывается в соседнем помещении, а Широ бессильно валится на кровать. Голова словно забита ватой — неподъемная. Шрам, да, и, видимо, такая рана не способна бесследно исчезнуть даже с помощью чудесных технологий галра. Но Лотор не говорит, что Широ больше никогда не сможет сражаться. А значит, нужно просто смириться и подождать.

Это Широ умел всегда. Правда, раньше он ждал чего-то хорошего и интересного: новых знакомств, начала учебы и выпускного, многообещающих миссий и далеких полетов в места, о которых большинство землян могли узнать только из выпусков новостей. Ждать момента, когда снова будешь сражаться за право прожить еще один день — это как-то слишком.

Поэтому он цепляется за сказанное Лотором «Просто отдыхай», и вскоре действительно засыпает, так легко и быстро, как ни разу не удавалось, пока он находился в камере.

***  
Следующее пробуждение дается легче. Широ даже умудряется встать. Ничто не способно заставить еще слабое тело двигаться, как естественная потребность отлить и нежелание делать это под себя. А шум текущей воды только усиливает необходимость: сколько вообще Широ этого не делал? Он даже не знает, сколько времени провел вот так, в отключке. Часы, дни?

Где в покоях Лотора уборная, он понятия не имеет, поэтому идет на звук, доносящийся из соседнего помещения. Приоткрывает дверь и замирает на пороге, осматриваясь. Первой в глаза бросается душевая кабина, за запотевшими стеклами которой он различает силуэт Лотора. А потом видит меч. Тот самый, которым Лотор сражался с ним в единственном бою, окончившимся для Широ поражением.

Это какой-то дурацкий подарок судьбы, думает Широ, вмиг забывая о естественных потребностях. Вряд ли в душевой у Лотора есть еще один меч, хотя, конечно, от него чего угодно ждать можно. Но, скорее всего, тот сейчас увлечен своим занятием: голый, мокрый и идеально доступный для плана, о котором Широ и думать забыл.

Он старается двигаться бесшумно, берет меч и прикидывает. Убить Лотора он не сможет, даже если тот вообще не станет сопротивляться. Просто не сможет, не теперь. Но заставить вывести себя из тюрьмы, усадить в шаттл и дать улететь — вполне.

Только что потом? Широ не знает, где он, возможно, это другая галактика, и до Земли без точных координат он не доберется: не факт, что Лотор даст их. Не факт, что вообще в курсе, где находится такая планета.

Может быть, Широ что-то придумает, там, на пути к свободе. Мысль о которой теперь не кажется такой удачной. Потому что пока он будет бороздить космическое пространство, пытаясь добраться до Земли наугад, здесь ежедневно будут гибнуть те, в ком он поддерживал стремление выжить. Он станет предателем для них, а они будут преследовать его во снах.

Но главное — не это. Главное — то, что он просто не может поступить так с Лотором. Не после всего, что тот сделал. Для него, для других. Улететь и оставить Лотора в одиночку разбираться с тем, почему Чемпион, символ арены, раненый боец, чье возвращение было лишь вопросом времени, вдруг испарился из места, откуда выносят только вперед ногами. Лотор будет отвечать за это — перед императором, перед галра, которые считали его слабаком — и с радостью укрепятся в этом мнении. Возможно, его убьют.

Возможно, Широ должно быть плевать. На Лотора, на всех, он пережил достаточно мучений здесь, он заработал шрам, который будет напоминать о них всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Но ему не плевать. Есть жизнь хуже смерти. И до конца дней знать, что предал тех немногих, кто считали тебя чем-то большим, нежели безвольным рабом — совсем не та жизнь, которую он хочет прожить.

Он возвращает меч на место, и отступает, как раз когда Лотор выключает воду. И выходит из душевой, даже не потрудившись прикрыться.

— О, ты тут, — едва заметно улыбается он, скручивая волосы в жгут и отжимая. — Тогда не будешь так добр, не подашь полотенце?

— Я вообще-то искал, где отлить, — Широ отворачивается, но Лотор успевает отпечататься на сетчатке — голый, идеально сложенный, такой…

— Это не долго, оно прямо сзади тебя, — говорит Лотор, и Широ швыряет полотенце через плечо. — А уборная чуть дальше, но если ты не повернешься, рискуешь упасть и заработать новую травму.

Широ разворачивается резко, надеясь, что Лотор уже прикрылся, но тот, словно нарочно, вытирает полотенцем кончики волос. И Широ выдыхает сквозь зубы и проходит мимо него, стараясь не коснуться.

Уже закончив со всеми делами в уборной, он все еще стоит прислонившись лбом к холодной стене. Плохо, все совсем плохо. Потому что он больше не думает о Лоторе, как об отвратительном монстре, жаждущем сделать из него безвольную куклу для утех. Он вообще не должен думать о Лоторе, тем более так, но это выше его сил. И ни все знания о чудовищных поступках галра, ни все мгновения ужаса, которые Широ воскрешает в памяти, ни собственное изуродованное лицо, отражающееся в зеркальной поверхности стены не перевешивают того факта, что он хочет. Хочет Лотора, безо всяких услуг и одолжений, без мыслей о том, в кого превращает это желание его самого.

Он хочет Лотора, потому что Лотор нравится ему. И с этим придется смириться, потому что обманывать себя Широ никогда не умел.

***  
— Почему ты держишь меня тут? — спрашивает Широ, когда они заканчивают с обедом. — Разве я не должен быть в лазарете?

— Там для тебя небезопасно, — отвечает Лотор. — Есть те, кому выгодна твоя смерть. А Заркон пока что желает, чтобы ты продолжал сражаться.

— Заркон, — произносит Широ. — Император. Разве не все здесь пляшут под его дудку?

Он хмуро смотрит на Лотора, а тот беззаботно вертит в пальцах столовый нож. Наконец отвечает:

— Иногда азарт слишком затуманивает мозги. А ставки на Чемпиона всегда выше остальных. Многие потеряли все, ставя на твое поражение. А когда теряешь все, перестаешь задумываться о последствиях. Тебе ли не знать?

Лотор многозначительно улыбается, и Широ отводит взгляд. В пустой тарелке — ничего интересного, ничего такого, что заставило бы забыть, как пришел к Лотору с мечом, рассчитывая победить, и как быстро тот растоптал его хрупкую надежду в пух и прах.

— Их я могу понять, — говорит Широ. — Но о чем думал ты?

— Поясни.

— Когда предлагал мне остаться. Больше не выходить на арену. Заркон ведь и тогда хотел, чтобы я продолжал сражаться.

Широ поднимает глаза, теперь это молчаливая битва взглядов, которую он собирается выдержать. Впрочем, Лотор так и не отворачивается, и азартный блеск его зрачков снова короткой вспышкой отражается от каждого нерва. Широ стискивает кулаки под столом. Ждет.

— Зачем тебе знать? — Лотор откладывает нож в сторону, но прожигать Широ взглядом не прекращает. — Ты ведь отказался.

Широ коротко выдыхает: действительно, с чего он решил, что Лотор станет ему отвечать? Но мысль не отпускает: тот на самом деле собирался пойти против воли императора? Или всему есть другое, более простое объяснение?

Он продолжает думать, когда возвращается в кровать и слушает, как Лотор чистит меч в соседнем помещении. Что-то не так, неправильно, непонятно, каждым своим поступком Лотор выбивается из привычной схемы поведения галра: убивай, бери, получай и не спрашивай. Широ не может так, ему нужны ответы, но и требовать их он не имеет права. Лотор и так делает для него больше, чем Широ мог бы рассчитывать.

Лежать и смотреть в потолок, где, пусть и искаженное из-за расстояния, но все же отражается его обезображенное лицо, вскоре становится невыносимо. Широ встает и заходит к Лотору. Только поймав удивленный взгляд, понимает, что нужно было бы постучаться, но поздно уже.

— Ты водишь его за нос, — говорит он.

— Опять про Заркона? — вздыхает Лотор. — А я-то уж обрадовался, что ты решил просто со мной побеседовать.

— А это чем не беседа? — Широ придвигает стул и садится: долго держаться на ногах он все еще не может. — Ты убил того галра, что хотел убить меня? Я думал, мне мерещится, но теперь уже так не думаю.

Лотор молчит, продолжает медленно водить тканью для чистки оружия по острому лезвию.

— Разве это не прерогатива императора? — продолжает Широ. — И ты отправил здоровых бойцов в трудовой лагерь? Разве это тоже не?..

— А еще я запретил галра приходить в сектор, где держат заключенных, — кивает Лотор. Натертый до блеска меч в его руках выглядит угрожающе. — И слежу, чтобы охранники не распускали руки. Хотя Заркона все устраивало.

— То есть ты нарочно бросаешь ему вызов? — хмурится Широ. — Тебе жить надоело?

— Нет, я люблю жизнь. В этом месте, конечно, сложно наслаждаться ей, но все мы тут не навсегда, — улыбается Лотор.

Широ не сводит глаз с меча, еще недавно он мог воспользоваться им и поставить точку в своем пребывании здесь, но не стал. А сейчас, с каждым новым вопросом он буквально чувствует, как это сверкающее лезвие приближается к его горлу, опаляет его холодом металла. Но уже не может перестать:

— Ты хочешь быть императором? — выдает он последнюю, самую опасную догадку.

— Каждый первый здесь хочет им стать, Широ, — усмехается Лотор. — Но никто не рискнет бросить вызов Заркону.

— Тогда… Я не понимаю. Тебя.

— Тебе и не нужно.

— Но ты рискуешь! — вспыхивает Широ. — И ради чего? Он казнит тебя, когда узнает, что ты делаешь. А он узнает. Каждый первый здесь считает, что будет лучшим надзирателем, чем ты!

Лотор откладывает меч, смотрит пронзительно, отчего Широ не может успокоить дыхание. Он пытается взять под контроль вдохи и выдохи, но это становится сложнее, когда Лотор подходит и встает перед ним, так, что приходится запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.

— Ты тоже так считаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — говорит Широ. — И после того, что ты сделал, заключенные на тебя молиться будут. Но галра…

— Волнуешься за меня?

Вопрос острой сталью врезается в грудь, выпускает из легких последний оставшийся воздух, и ответить невозможно, когда так трудно дышать, а все слова в голове смешались в сумбурную кашу. Как пришло к этому? Через темный путь страха, недоверия, тысячи тысяч сомнений — к тому, что Широ действительно не хочет, чтобы Лотора вот так глупо не стало.

— Я не ошибся в тебе, — не дожидается Лотор. — И тебе не о чем волноваться. Я могу за себя постоять. Тебе ли не знать?

Широ снова думает, что это: беспечная самоуверенность или непроходимая глупость. И теперь все сложнее, потому что в какой-то момент Широ стало не все равно.

***  
Всего пара часов одиночества в роскошных, по сравнению с камерами, покоях надзирателя, и Широ на стену готов лезть со скуки. Лотор сказал, что хочет посетить арену, Широ, разумеется, должен был остаться. И теперь, пересмотрев кучу записей на незнакомом языке, изучив вдоль и поперек неизвестную технологию, благодаря которой экраны возникают прямо в воздухе, он начинает немного понимать Лотора.

Тот практически не выходит из этих помещений. Не общается со своими — какое удовольствие общаться с теми, кто считает тебя отбросом? Есть еще женщины — Широ слышал только их голоса, но они обращались к Лотору с почтением. Похоже, они — его глаза и уши в этом месте. Не больше, иначе Лотор не стал бы проводить столько времени с рабом-гладиатором с никому не известной планеты. Возможно, женщины его вовсе не интересуют, этим Широ не удивишь, его взгляды тоже далеки от традиционных, но при этом оставляют ему в два раза больше вариантов.

И все же Лотор просто мог бы показать своим, что с ним стоит считаться. Добиться уважения не составило бы труда, с его-то силой и умениями. Но он почему-то предпочел сложный путь простому.

Широ меряет помещение шагами, заставляя тело вспоминать — как двигаться, как держаться прямо, как отбивать атаки и уклоняться. Это не помогает совсем выкинуть из головы мысли о Лоторе, но на какое-то время их сменяют другие.

«А разве ты сам не сделал так же? — внутренний голос звучит издевательски. — Не предпочел сложный путь простому?»

Именно. Именно это он сделал, но не без причины. А какая причина движет Лотором?

Широ разворачивается, делая выпад, и запястье снова сжимает горячая рука.

— Тише, Чемпион, — усмехается Лотор. — Понимаю, что тебе не терпится вернуться на арену, но быть твоим спарринг-партнером не входит в мои планы.

— Как все прошло? — Широ отдергивает руку.

— Я видел только один бой. Заключенный победил, правда, после этого попал в лазарет. Думаю, стоит тоже отослать его в лагерь.

Широ не пытается узнать, кто это был, вряд ли Лотор помнит имена каждого здесь.

— Ты поступал бы так же, если бы стал императором? — слова вырываются прежде, чем Широ успевает решить, насколько вообще уместно спрашивать о таком.

— Ты предлагаешь помечтать? — Лотор садится на кровать и снимает шлем, Широ снова видит его лицо: озадаченное.

— Я предлагаю пообщаться, — он садится напротив. — Как ты там говорил: когда двое разговаривают и не пытаются друг друга убить?

— Ты быстро осваиваешься, — усмехается тот. — Хорошо. Давай пообщаемся. Я поступал бы так же, если бы стал императором. За небольшим исключением: я бы не остался на посту надзирателя.

— Но галра… твой народ не одобрил бы подобную слабость, не так ли?

— Мой народ привык к тому, как правит Заркон. Привык принуждать там, где можно договориться. Захватывать и разрушать там, где можно убедить присоединиться добровольно.

Лотор говорит так, словно и правда не раз уже представлял себя у штурвала империи, и Широ невольно ощущает, что каждое произнесенное слово несет в себе смысл. Это не агрессия, это дипломатия. Тот самый выбор, что Лотор предложил ему при первой встрече, только не для одного раба — для целых народов.

— А арена? — спрашивает он. — Это излюбленное развлечение галра.

— Я бы не расформировал ее, если ты об этом, — пожимает плечами Лотор. — Но нашлось бы много бойцов, согласных сражаться за определенную цель. Деньги, права, честь. Арена бы не простаивала, поверь.

И Широ верит. То, о чем говорит Лотор — это обычный спорт, который вполне себе развит и на Земле. Гонки, бои без правил, прочий экстрим — люди делают все это, и заработок — далеко не всегда единственное, что вынуждает их заниматься подобным. Есть еще стимул, желание быть лучшим, чемпионом. Даже если твой байк может перевернуться на трассе и оставить тебя без головы.

— Почему никто не додумался до такого раньше? — говорит он.

— Потому что Заркон не собирается ничего менять, — бесцветно произносит Лотор и тут же переводит тему: — А о чем мечтаешь ты, Широ? Помимо свободы и возвращения на родную планету, разумеется.

— Ты все еще не император, я помню, — невольно улыбается Широ, хотя вопрос сбивает с толку. Все, о чем он мечтает, Лотору не по силам. Или по силам, но будет означать, что нависший над Лотором карающий меч опустится еще ниже. Поэтому Широ не говорит ему про диверсию, побег для всех заключенных и изменения правил боя, чтобы ни один из бойцов не должен был умереть в финале. «Победа или смерть» — девиз галра и главное правило на арене. Изменить его Лотор не в состоянии. — О космосе. Я о нем мечтал, сколько себя помню.

— Хочешь снова его увидеть?

Предвкушение вспыхивает внутри мириадами звезд, о которых Широ тоже старался больше не думать. К чему забивать мозги тем, что осталось где-то далеко и до чего уже не добраться. Но сейчас, глядя на Лотора, Широ почему-то кажется, что тот способен на все.

***  
Если не на все, то на многое. Лотор отводит его в еще одно помещение, набирает код подтверждения на панели, и сплошная стена отъезжает в сторону, открывая иллюминатор.

За которым — темное небо и сверкающие пятна звезд, таких далеких и близких одновременно. Широ едва не прилипает к стеклу лицом, грудь давит тупая тоска — у него впереди было столько полетов, столько возможностей побывать там, куда не ступала еще нога человека. Кербер был только началом, отправной точкой, за которой Широ видел свое полное приключений и новых эмоций будущее.

— Что не так? — Лотор кладет руку ему на плечо, и Широ не пытается ее сбросить. — Это ведь то, чего ты хотел?

— Хотел, — вздыхает Широ. — Хочу.

— Я отвел бы тебя сюда раньше, если бы сказал.

— Я могу побыть один? — спрашивает Широ. — Я не сбегу, если что. Куда тут бежать?

Он нервно усмехается и снова припадает к иллюминатору. Шаги Лотора стихают, а Широ все смотрит и смотрит на проносящиеся мимо звезды, планеты, скопления и облака космической пыли.

И скорость, с которой движется корабль, словно выметает такую же пыль у него из головы. Оставляет там только ясные, как утреннее небо над Гарнизоном, мысли. Они все заложники здесь, вот в чем причина. Все те, кто оторван от родных планет и заперт за стальными дверями камер. Он сам, решивший сражаться, не потому что это шанс однажды стать свободным, а потому что ярость в нем почти победила сострадание, и ненависть к чудовищам едва не поглотила все, что делало его человеком. И Лотор, который своими поступками возродил в Широ веру в существование справедливости среди этого кровавого безумия.

Лотор, не предпринимающий попыток смешать его с грязью. И Широ, чувствующий, что нет в Лоторе никакой грязи.

***  
Лотор уже разделся, готовясь ко сну, и это даже удобно: Широ понятия не имеет, как снимается эта дурацкая броня, и что еще было под ней.

— Это благодарность? — Лотор верно распознает решимость в его взгляде.

— Нет. И не обмен услугами. Просто я захотел, — хмыкает Широ.

Так близко Лотор еще привлекательнее, его лицо — скопление линий: четких — вдоль скул, едва различимых — от уголков глаз. Ладони чешутся от желания потрогать, ощутить, какова на ощупь эта бледно-лиловая кожа, такие же мягкие волосы, какими кажутся. Лотор словно угадывает желание, проводит пальцем по шраму, пересекающему лицо Широ, наклоняется. Впивается в губы жадным поцелуем, от него пылают щеки и в паху становится тяжело и жарко.  
И это неправильно — чувствовать Лотора всем телом, ощущать его близость кожей — Широ ведь не раздет даже. А Лотор не трогает, его ладони лежат на плечах, и Широ усилием воли заставляет себя отстраниться.

Лотор улыбается, и Широ невольно думает, действительно ли его зубы такие острые, как выглядят.

— И ты не меняешь свою жизнь на это, так? — спрашивает Лотор.

— Так, — бормочет Широ ему в губы. — Я вернусь на арену. Если это тебя не устраивает...

— Меня не устроит, только если в процессе ты передумаешь, это будет грубо, не считаешь?

— Я не передумаю!

Широ вздрагивает от нового поцелуя, зубы у Лотора все же острые, но не настолько, чтобы касаться их языком было больно. Все тело пульсирует желанием, когда он выпутывается из одежды, и Лотор утягивает его в кровать, его кожа ощущается словно огонь, только если огонь может не сжигать дотла. Широ хочется чувствовать его каждой клеточкой, он прижимается бедрами к бедрам, проводит носом у шеи, втягивая непривычный, будоражащий запах. Целует, прикусывая кожу, проводит ладонями по крепким плечам и смотрит на налитой, твердый член.

— Как тебе нравится? — выдыхает он.

— Да ты полон сюрпризов, Широ! — усмехается Лотор.

— Это еще почему?

— Не ожидал, что ты станешь рассматривать разные варианты.

— Не знаю, как принято у вас, хотя нет, знаю, но лучше бы не знал… — странно думать о таком, дрожа от возбуждения, но Широ и правда считал, что Лотор просто сделает все так, как посчитает нужным. А Широ примет это, раз уж сам напросился. — Но у нас обычно интересуются желаниями партнера.

— Пока что у меня складывается впечатление, что у вас принято забалтывать партнера, пока тот не уснет, — Лотор смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Ты болтаешь больше меня! — возмущается Широ.

— Ладно, — Лотор проводит рукой по его спине, заставляя трястись еще сильнее. — Я хочу тебя. Как — решай сам.

Широ рывком прижимается к нему, теперь расплавленный огонь течет по его венам. Он кусает удивленно приоткрытые губы, проводит раскрытыми ладонями по обнаженному торсу, трется лицом о подрагивающий плоский живот. Лижет от пупка до солнечного сплетения и отстраняется, разглядывая. Мягкая лиловая кожа, интересно, темнеет ли она от солнца, грубеет ли от холода? На левом боку — рваный росчерк длинного шрама — Широ пробует его языком, солоноватый от пота, рельефный.

— Я никогда не делал этого с кем-то таким, как ты, — все-таки решается признаться он, хотя Лотор ясно дал понять, что не нужно разговоров.

— С врагом?

— С представителем другой расы.

— Мы похожи больше, чем ты думаешь, — усмехается Лотор. Он очень старается лежать смирно, но Широ видит, как ему нравится то, что он делает — руками, губами, языком.

— Я уже понял.

Лотор беззвучно смеется и наконец отмирает. Резко толкает Широ и перекатывается на него, сдавливая коленями бедра. Наклоняется к уху, будто случайно цепляя зубами мочку:

— Не только внешне, Широ. Не только.

Широ именно это и подразумевал, но все, в чем он может сравнить себя с Лотором, проносится мимо, как те звезды за стеклом иллюминатора. От нахлынувшего возбуждения тяжело дышать.

Мозолистая от рукояти меча рука плотно обхватывает член. Ногами Лотор бесстыдно стискивает бедро Широ, давая понять, как сильно хочет сам.

Ладонь сжимается крепче, твердый член проезжается по бедру, оставив влажный след. Не терпится. Настолько, что Широ на что угодно уже готов, только бы получить разрядку.

А Лотор наклоняется и накрывает губами губы, Широ отвечает, врывается в горячий рот языком.

Лотор стонет: пылающий, страстный, безудержный. Трется членом о член, царапает короткими ногтями плечи, а когда Широ запускает ладони в его волосы, пропускает этот белый шелк сквозь пальцы — стонет еще громче, не замолкает ни на миг. Приходит в себя, только когда член Широ утыкается промеж его ягодиц. Приподнимается, отклоняется назад невообразимо гибко, Широ, пользуясь моментом, цепляет губами твердый темный сосок, и Лотор шипит и жмурится.

Широ чувствует его пальцы на своем члене, влажные от чего-то, до чего Лотор умудрился дотянуться, тот коротко мажет ими себя между ягодиц, и теперь не сдерживается уже Широ — выдыхает восхищенно, не в силах оторвать взгляд.

Лотор явно знает, что делать, лучше него: он направляет, подстраивается, чтобы было удобнее, подгоняет. Никто и никогда еще не стискивал нутром так невероятно туго, никто не отдавался Широ так восхитительно самозабвенно. Лотор двигается, срываясь то на стоны, то на хрипы, трется сочащимся членом о живот Широ, и держит его взглядом, не отворачиваясь, даже не моргая.

Широ снова зарывается пальцами в мягкие длинные пряди, заставляет откинуть голову и метит поцелуем-укусом нежную кожу на шее. И ускоряется, чувствуя Лотора изнутри и снаружи, теряясь в его запахе — и этого все равно мало, мало, слишком мало. Низ живота сводит судорогой удовольствия, Широ протискивает руку между их животами и нащупывает мокрое. Лотор подрагивает на нем, тяжело дыша, упирается руками Широ в грудь и произносит почти виновато:

— Давно не было. Если честно, не думал, что продержусь так долго.

Широ просто не может ничего на это ответить, если это — давно не было, то сколько же Лотор способен не вылезать из постели, если делать это каждый день? Поэтому он просто скатывает Лотора с себя, вытягивается на кровати и смотрит в потолок.

— Понравилось? — спрашивает он.

— Вполне.

— Этого ты хотел с самого начала? — Глупо вспоминать сейчас, но несмотря на удовольствие, Широ осознает, что все время находился в замкнутом круге, который в итоге привел его в ту точку, из которой он, как казалось, успешно сбежал.

«Сам. Ты пришел сам», услужливо подсказывает внутренний голос.

— Не поверишь, но нет, — отвечает Лотор.

— Тогда почему?.. — хмурится Широ.

— Хотел узнать, что ты из себя представляешь. И ты меня не разочаровал.

«Я обречен на взаимность», всплывает из глубин памяти, и Широ не гонит мысль. Наоборот, позволяет ей затопить сознание непривычным теплом, стать еще одной частью стержня, который не дает ему сломаться.

— Ты тоже, — произносит Широ. — Не разочаровал меня.

Лотор одаривает его довольной усмешкой и, перевернувшись на живот, утыкается лицом в подушку.

***  
— Чемпион! — заключенные встречают его радостными возгласами. — Ты правда жив? Мы уже почти перестали надеяться, что ты вернешься.

Широ видит их всех впервые — тех, кого он знал, Лотор перевел в трудовой лагерь, как и говорил, — но облегчение, звучащее в их голосах, подсказывает: его ждали. О нем думали. В бесконечно тяжелые минуты перед боем, в мрачном смраде камер эти люди надеялись на его возвращение.

Лотор не предлагал остаться, не предпринимал ничего, чтобы удержать его. Широ благодарен за это: не хотелось тратить силы, убеждая Лотора, что ему совершенно нет нужды рисковать своим положением. И все же напоследок Лотор сказал:

— Будь начеку, Чемпион. Ты проявил поразительную стойкость, теперь Заркон хочет, чтобы против тебя выступали самые лучшие бойцы, — и его слова вертятся в голове на бесконечном повторе.

Широ рассчитывает выстоять. Вместе с космосом, Лотором и поддержкой товарищей в него словно влилась еще одна порция тяги к жизни. Настолько мощной, что вынуждает галра рассуждать о том, что шрам сделал Чемпиона еще кровожаднее. Широ не важно, что говорят о нем чудовища. Его дни — это вздохи облегчения тех, кому снова повезло выжить, это осознание, что он больше не слышит чужих болезненных стонов, и надежда, неугасающая надежда на то, что рано или поздно он найдет способ выбраться. Придумает план, который сработает, и в котором ему не придется ставить под удар кого-то, чья жизнь невероятным образом стала не менее важной, чем собственная.

Кайрус — один из сильнейших гладиаторов. Широ не видел его прежде, только слышал от многих, что бои с Кайрусом заканчиваются невероятно быстро. Это плохо. Широ нужно немного времени, чтобы изучить противника, а это сложно делать, когда цепной моргенштерн постоянно свистит над головой, мешая уклониться от меча, который Кайрус держит в другой руке.

Ярость вспенивает кровь, когда Широ понимает, что Кайрус не останавливается, нанося удары обеими руками одновременно. Он словно безжалостный робот, и Широ не видит слабых мест. Он прячется за колонной, пытаясь отдышаться и придумать хоть какую-то стратегию, но моргенштерн заставляет отскочить, кроша камни там, где только что была голова Широ.

Он не знает, как сражаться против такой мощи. Он впервые не может найти уязвимость: тяжелый шар, утыканный иглами размером с палец — с одной стороны, тонкий длинный меч — с другой. И все это не дает подобраться к Кайрусу на расстояние удара. А Широ нужен всего один удар, туда, где смыкаются пластины шлема и брони. И он решается на риск.

Моргенштерн на этот раз нацелен в ноги, и Широ легко перепрыгивает через него, уходит в сторону, позволяя мечу оставить легкую царапину на груди, оказывается с Кайрусом лицом к лицу и бьет. Вкладывает в выпад всю силу, пытается загнать лезвие как можно глубже, достать до горла.

И в панике смотрит на свой разломившийся пополам меч. Смех Кайруса похож на механическое клокотание, назад — вопит все внутри Широ, и он отпрыгивает, чувствуя, как цепь моргенштерна скручивается вокруг щиколотки. А потом Кайрус взмахивает мечом, и резкая, невыносимая боль ослепляет Широ. Он слышит яростный гул толпы, стук тяжелых шагов Кайруса, но это все неважно. Широ не просто не может встать, он даже дышать не может, словно от его тела наживую оторвали кусок. И страшно взглянуть вправо, чтобы убедиться, так это или нет.

Поэтому он смотрит вверх. Кайрус не раздумывает, чем добить его, заносит меч, и Широ зажмуривается.

«...или смерть». Теперь — точно смерть.

Крики вдруг затихают, и в полнейшей тишине Широ слышит звон двух сталкивающихся лезвий. Он делает усилие, чтобы открыть глаза, и видит только белые волосы, торчащие из-под небрежно надетого шлема. Боль поглощает его сразу, неистовая, неописуемая, затягивает, как черная дыра, и сознание гаснет, не в силах ее вынести.

***  
На этот раз Широ просыпается в тумане и точно знает, что не умер. Он хочет ощупать руку — помнит, что Кайрус нанес удар именно туда, но цепляет пальцами пустоту. От ужаса осознания пустой желудок подскакивает к горлу, и Широ едва успевает свеситься с кровати, чтобы не захлебнуться желчью. Когда он наконец извергает на пол все, что было внутри, и плотно сжимает пересохшие губы, то видит на краю койки Лотора.

— Где я? — беззвучно спрашивает Широ. Даже такое простое действие отнимает слишком много сил.

— В лазарете, — отвечает тот. — Мне жаль.

Широ молча запрокидывает голову. Он не хочет, чтобы Лотор видел его таким: беспомощным, бесполезным. Он сам не хочет чувствовать себя таким.

— Тебе сделают протез, — говорит Лотор. — Привыкнешь к нему. Даже сможешь сражаться.

Широ давит неуместный смешок. Протез. Ему все еще кажется, что у него есть рука, что стоит приложить усилие, и он поднимет ее, уберет рассыпавшуюся челку с бледного лица Лотора. Кстати, почему тот побледнел?

— Почему я жив? — задает он другой вопрос.

— Я остановил бой с Кайрусом.

— Но ты?.. — Широ пробует сесть, неосознанно пытается опереться на несуществующую руку и валится обратно. — Это же может сделать только император?!

— Меня снимают с должности, — сухо отвечает Лотор. — На самом деле, я уже должен был улететь отсюда, но не мог не дождаться, пока ты придешь в себя.

— Снимают?

Это — словно второй удар Кайруса, отрывающий от Широ еще что-то важное, разносящий его на куски.

— Я не имел права вмешиваться в бой, — поясняет Лотор.

— Но тебя не казнят, — Широ сомневается, что способен ясно мыслить в своем состоянии, но если за этот поступок Лотора просто высылают, значит, место ему уготовано такое, по сравнению с которым казнь покажется милостью. — Так куда тебя отправляют?

— Не важно, Чемпион, — качает головой Лотор. — Важно только, что я жив. И ты жив. И я вернусь за тобой, запомни. Так что постарайся выжить к тому моменту.

Широ повторяет его слова как мантру, когда учится обращаться с протезом, когда смотрит, как новый надзиратель за пару дней рушит весь тот уклад, что по крупицам выстраивал Лотор, и возвращает привычный галра порядок. Когда выходит на свой первый бой и неожиданно побеждает, хотя считал, что с искусственной рукой сражение для него — верная смерть. Он выживает из боя в бой, потому что Лотор просил его, считает дни, часы, минуты, но однажды устает верить, что безнадежный мрак когда-нибудь снова развеется. И тогда сам становится частью этого мрака — молчаливой, жуткой и по воле безжалостной судьбы до сих пор живой.

***  
— Достаточно! — кричит Широ, и все смотрят на него с удивлением, даже Лотор.

— Широ? — осторожно спрашивает Аллура. — Ты в порядке?..

— Да, — Широ старается говорить спокойнее, хотя это сложно — неимоверно сложно, масса внезапно обрушившихся на него воспоминаний тяжелее целой планеты. — Я хочу поговорить с ним. Наедине.

— Но мы еще не придумали план!.. — начинает Пидж.

— Мы придумаем, — отрезает Широ. Снова грубее, чем хотел бы, но ему нужно, просто нужно остаться с Лотором один на один.

И все молча уходят, бросая на него удивленные взгляды. Он никогда прежде не срывался на команде вот так. Но он никогда прежде не стоял перед настолько сложным выбором.

— И о чем ты хотел поговорить? — Лотор отходит от стекла камеры, когда они остаются вдвоем, говорит безразлично. — Твои люди сделали выбор...

— Я еще не сделал выбор, — говорит Широ. — Надзиратель.

Глаза Лотора загораются на мгновение, и он улыбается невесело:

— Все-таки вспомнил. Не хочу даже думать, что делали там с тобой, раз ты все забыл.

— Не важно. Ты не вернулся.

— Я вернулся, — качает головой Лотор. — Но тебя уже не было. А потом представь мое удивление, когда я обнаружил, что ты черный паладин Вольтрона.

— Это даже удобнее, да? — хмурится Широ. — Паладин, а не обычный боец…

— Необычный боец. Уж каким-каким, а обычным ты никогда не был, Чемпион.

Сердце начинает частить, невовремя, но Широ быстро берет себя руки. Вместе с воспоминаниями приходит ясность, теперь он может сложить кусочки мозаики воедино. И ничего не меняется.

Лотор не идет наперекор своим же словам, Лотор по-прежнему считает, что то, как правит Заркон — неприемлемо. Широ все еще не знает, что именно Лотор планировал, добиваясь расположения заключенных — завербовать их, создать личную армию из преданных людей, найти сильных бойцов, готовых идти за ним до конца. Как бы там ни было, у него почти получилось совершить даже большее — убедить Вольтрона выступить на своей стороне. Почти, если учесть, что его жизнь висит на волоске, и только Широ может решить, перерезать его или нет.

— Как ты вообще оказался там? — спрашивает Широ. — Принц — и надзиратель в тюрьме.

— Заркон хотел дать мне еще один шанс доказать, что я достойный наследник его империи.

— И ты пошел против него, — Широ не хочет упрекать, учитывая, при каких обстоятельствах Лотор совершил то, что переполнило чашу терпения Заркона.

— Я всегда шел против него, поэтому он и устроил проверку. Но если ты думаешь, что я не дал тебе умереть, просто чтобы позлить Заркона — ты сильно меня разочаруешь.

— Я уже не знаю, что думать, — вздыхает Широ. И открывает камеру.

Лотор выходит к нему, но не пытается коснуться, просто рассматривает так, словно впервые увидел за долгое время.

— Я был честен с тобой, — говорит он наконец. — В том, о чем мог рассказать. К остальному ты не был готов, но я вернулся, чтобы забрать тебя. Я опоздал.

— Я здесь благодаря тебе, — отвечает Широ. — А теперь, когда нет смысла прикрываться мечтами, скажи: ты все еще готов сделать то, о чем говорил, если станешь императором?

— Мне кажется, я уже достаточно сказал твоей команде. Но если это так важно именно тебе — да, Широ, я все еще готов исполнить все, о чем говорил там. Только есть одна проблема: я не смогу ничего сделать с того света.

— Это если Заркон убьет тебя завтра.

— А он убьет меня, — холодно произносит Лотор. — Еще никому не удалось победить Заркона в схватке, и я, конечно, хорош, но против него мне не выстоять.

Широ кивает: он знает, каково это — выходить на заведомо проигрышный бой. А Лотора лишают даже шанса сразиться. И это становится последней каплей, перевесившей чашу весов.

— Никому не удалось победить, — говорит он. — Но ни у кого не было этого.

Лотор смотрит неверяще, когда Широ протягивает ему черный баярд. Он не двигается, не выхватывает такое ценное оружие из рук, просто пытается прочесть с лица Широ, серьезен ли тот или тоже ведет одному ему известную игру.

— Я не могу предложить тебе жизнь в обмен на защиту, — признается Широ. — Хотя ты бы и отказался. Но я предлагаю тебе выбор: сдаться или сразиться. И…

— Победа или смерть? — слабо улыбается Лотор и забирает у него баярд.

Прикрывает глаза, сосредотачивается, и баярд в его руках принимает форму меча. Широ до последнего боялся, что не сработает, что оружие не откликнется на чужой зов, но возможно, дело в том, что Широ сам мысленно просил его принять Лотора. И это подействовало.

— Ты знаешь, что твои товарищи это не одобрят, — произносит Лотор, разрезая мечом воздух вокруг себя. — Они не доверяют мне.

— Они просто хотят вернуть отца Пидж.

— Тогда помоги им сделать это, — кивает Лотор. — Заркона я возьму на себя.

— Постарайся выжить, — говорит Широ.

— Теперь я просто не могу умереть, — усмехается тот. — Ведь я должен вернуть тебе эту штуку.

Широ знает, что ничего не будет легко. И возможно, Лотор завтра проиграет, и тогда жизнь, что хуже смерти, наступит для Широ окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Ты должен мне больше, — отвечает он, и Лотор удивленно приподнимает бровь, а потом кивает понимающе:

— Себя, да. И у меня нет выбора?

— Выбор есть всегда, — Широ заставляет себя улыбнуться. — Но ты не знаешь, на что способна эта рука, а она… весьма занимательная штука.

— Ты даешь мне еще один повод продержаться. Помимо империи. И знаешь, он нравится мне не меньше, — усмехается Лотор.

И побеждает.


End file.
